The Destroyer
by Ahkiline Nightshade
Summary: first story of its kind . . . I think. Humor me and read it. I will make you guys a deal and give it a summary around Chapter three. Rated M for extreme gore. Thinking about setting up pairings.


New story as reward for other story. It hit the 1000 view mark

Experiment

Chapter1: Fuzzy

Percy's POV~

Where am I? I can't tell because everything is a pulsing yellow color. My head is pounding. I can't remember. The swirling slowed down but everything was still tinged yellow and red. When the sharp angles of objects came into focus all I could think was, what the fuck? I was in this stainless steel room. I moved my head and gagged. There was a giant window right next to me and it was streaked with blood. Looks like Gaia thought up something else. Wait where did I get that and who is Gaia, Why can't I REMEMBER?!

_Tap, tap, tap . . ._ I heard a sound like nails being dragged across a chalk board. My eyes flicked unwillingly to the bloodstained glass. Whatever it was receded back into the shadows, the only indication that something was there was a long jagged scratch stretching across the glass. I finally examined the rest of my surroundings. My hands, feet, and torso are strapped to the table I'm on. It looked like I was in a medical area. The light outside the glass flickered and died. Finally I could see my reflection.

I had shoulder length black hair that spiked in places. There were these things that looked kind of like blades strapped above my head. I thought they might move. As soon as that thought entered my head they twitched. I swallowed but my throat felt weird. I ignored the new appendages and took in the rest of my reflection. My eyes seemed to glow yellow and the pupils were really small. Extending from my mouth were these, these . . . _fangs_. Giant serrated canines curved down, the longest ones being the length of my hand. I looked at my hands and the nails were brown streaked claws. My skin was brownish red in patches. I also felt something thin, furry, and warm twitch against my back. I was a freaking monster!

I started thrashing in panic and one of the straps broke. I ripped off the other straps and rolled off the table. All the glass shattered and everything was hurled to the edges of the room. I backed up into my little corner and the sheer terror and the pure adrenaline pouring through me made me pass out.

_Dream sequence~_

_Everything was murky. It was like looking through rippling water. There were two people sitting next to each other. The ocean was calm with slight ripples that would flow onto the shore._

_The blond haired girl smiled at the black haired guy and kissed him. They cuddled for a bit. The black haired guy smiled back and said, "Annabeth I'm going to have to teach sword training in a bit, walk with me?" he stood up and offered a hand to her._

_She took it and said, "Of course Percy, I wouldn't leave my favorite Seaweed Brain to get into to trouble right?"_

_He protested but she told him that it was true. He snorted and they walked away from the beach holding hands._

_End of Dream~_

When I woke up everything was different. I was in a forest. I remember my life. I was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Bane of Gaea, Slayer of Kronos, leader of Camp Half-Blood. I let out and inhuman shriek to the sky. I wailed my grief. My life was ruined. I felt something shifting inside me and I freed it. It let out a triumphant roar and I sprinted for the thick cover of trees. There was no beast. It was me, and I was it.

I felt something rapidly approaching. I watched as a young girl with auburn hair sprinted into the clearing and look around. Whatever she was looking for she did not find because her shoulders sagged. She sighed and her next words made my blood freeze. "Percy", she murmured. "Where are you? Where did Gaea send you? Where?"

I let my instincts take over and I landed silently behind her. I hissed, "_Arte risssssssssss." _She pivoted and whipped out her hunting knives. I spread my wings and flew backwards. I hovered for a bit just to make sure she got a good look at me. Then I left her, Artemis, to ponder in shock of this new creature that she has seen. My wings flapped in synch and I flew into the lengthening shadows. I flew far. I spied a deserted area in the cities. Gliding down, I landed on the roof tops and crawled into the building's ventilation shaft. I finally felt at home here.

**Like I said this story is here because Primordial hit the 1000 view mark. THANK YOU, also you readers are awesome. Damn ADHD rules my life. So anyways see you around : )**

**Percy: hold on you never gave the disclaimer! *turns to readers and assures* she doesn't own PJO or HoO**

**Me: *sarcastically* thanks**

**Percy: *grins cheekily* She leaves her trademark ending**

**Nightshade out.**


End file.
